Senorita
"Señorita" (English: "Young Lady") is a song by Canadian singer Shawn Mendes and Cuban-American singer Camila Cabello. It was released on June 21, 2019, as the second single (seventh overall) for the deluxe edition of Mendes' self-titled third studio album. It was also featured on Camila's sophomore album Romance. Lyrics I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you Land in Miami The air was hot from summer rain Sweat dripping off me Before I even knew her name, la la la It felt like ooh la la la Yeah no Sapphire moonlight We danced for hours in the sand Tequila sunrise Her body fit right in my hands, la la la It felt like ooh la la la, yeah I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need you But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave you But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for ya Locked in the hotel There's just some things that never change You say we're just friends But friends don't know the way you taste, la la la 'Cause you know it's been a long time coming Don't you let me fall Ooh, when your lips undress me Hooked on your tongue Ooh love, your kiss is deadly Don't stop I love it when you call me señorita I wish I could pretend I didn't need you But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you know I love it when you call me señorita I wish it wasn't so damn hard to leave ya But every touch is ooh la la la It's true, la la la Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you All along I've been coming for you And I hope it meant something to you Call my name, I'll be coming for you Coming for you, coming for you, coming for you For you (ooh, she loves it when I come) For you Ooh, I should be running Ooh, you keep me coming for you Why It Sucks #It´s just another cheesy love song. #Shawn sounds super annoying during his verses. His voice is extremely whiny #Camila on her parts is also very annoying and her voice is way too nasal. #The chorus is terrible and unoriginal. #The production is unoriginal. Redeeming Qualites Despite all the Bad Qualities, there are several good ones too. Therefore this song now has an article on Best Music and Songs Wiki. To view the page on that wiki, click here. Category:Shawn Mendes Songs Category:Camila Cabello Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2019 Category:Also on Best Music and Songs Wiki Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Songs with terrible production